Sugar Rush in New York City!
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: The characters of Sugar Rush visit New York City for the first time! Read this amazing story as they visit one of the most greatest cities in the world! Rated K for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Packing the Bags Up

My first story based off the Sugar Rush characters! See what they think about NYC at their view! I live in NYC myself, and I want you to know how these people think about the city. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Packing Up the Bags**

Another morning in Sugar Rush, and everyone's at Taffyta's, because they are going to someplace special: New York City.

Everyone brought their bags for packing some merchandise for the trip. It's kind of general that every racer would bring a camera for the trip. Out of all the hustle and bustle, Vanellope had an announcement to make.

"_Alright, alright!" _she said.

"_Sea Air Flight 47M is going to depart Joralemon International in 45 minutes!"__  
_

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" _Swizzle said. "_Let move our asses to JLMI right now!" _

And so after that, everyone finished packing their bags, headed onto 2 secure presidential vehicles, and they were headed for the airport.

COMING UP: The racers arrive at Joralemon International Airport to catch their flight, and we introduce 3 OC's to the story. So stick around!


	2. Chapter 2: Airport Rush

My first story based off the Sugar Rush characters! See what they think about NYC at their view! I live in NYC myself, and I want you to know how these people think about the city. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Packing Up the Bags**

Another morning in Sugar Rush, and everyone's at Taffyta's, because they are going to someplace special: New York City.

Everyone brought their bags for packing some merchandise for the trip. It's kind of general that every racer would bring a camera for the trip. Out of all the hustle and bustle, Vanellope had an announcement to make.

"_Alright, alright!" _she said.

"_Sea Air Flight 47M is going to depart Joralemon International in 45 minutes!"__  
_

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" _Swizzle said. "_Let move our asses to JLMI right now!" _

And so after that, everyone finished packing their bags, headed onto 2 secure presidential vehicles, and they were headed for the airport.

COMING UP: The racers arrive at Joralemon International Airport to catch their flight, and we introduce 3 OC's to the story. So stick around!

**Chapter 2: Airport Rush**

It's 9:00 AM. There were 2 presidential vehicles, mainly from Cadillac, driving at a fast speed for Joralemon International Airport. There 15 racers in it, and they were desperate to go to New York City. In the lead car, Candlehead asked a simple question to Vanellope.

"_What are we going to see in New York ?"_

_"Alot" _Vanellope said.

_"Empire State Building, Ground Zero, Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, Wall Street. There's gonna be tons of landmarks when we land at JFK!" _

In reply, Candlehead said _"that's pretty cool!"_

After minutes of traveling, they finally arrive at Joralemon International Airport, Sugar Rush' main airport to all international destinations. After the 2 cars stopped at the departure terminal, they put out thier baggage, and Vanellope checks them all in. After checking in with their flight tickets on each other's baggae, they come across 3 other characters waiting to go with them. Their names were Sabelle Sugar Pop, Presley Peppermint, and Felicity Fruitloop.

_"Who are those guys"? _Taffyta said.

"_They're those guys from the racing academy!" _Swizzle exclaimed.

_"Hey guys." _said Presley.

"_Why hello there!"_ said Vanellope.

"_Make yourselves welcome to join on our trip!"_

Then, out of all the commotion the racers did after that comment Vanellope made, she noticed a relative of Coach Fruitloop that was there too.

"_Feclicity!" _said Vanellope.

"_Ah Vanellope!" _said Feclicty in response.

"_You must be one of the relatives of Coach Fruitloop back at the academy, arent you?"_ said Vanellope

_"Why yes. I am. :3" _Felicity said back response.

_"My father heard that you guys are heading towards the Big Apple, so he encouraged me to go with you guys!"_said Felicity.

"_Well that's nice to hear. :)" _Vanellope said in response.

After that little conversation, they went to the gate to claim their baggage.

The airport PA said "_Now boarding Sea Air Flight 47M to JFK New York at gate 12."_

The gate attendant said "_You must be the 19 passengers right?"_

_"Yup." _said Vanellope.

_"Alright. Since you're the president, we'll let you all fly for free. Hope you're all happy you got that award for a day. :)"_

_"Yay!" _exclaimed Candlehead.

After all their tickets were claimed in, they got in their seats, listened to the captain, and off they flew to New York!

COMING UP: The racers are on thier way! And flight 47M lands at JFK International Airport. Things just got more exciting, so stay tuned for more fun!

**Chapter 3: Landing at JFK**

After take off, they entered some sort of portal that runs between the world of Sugar Rush, and Earth. Once they entered Earth, they were in the Atlantic Ocean. Then, the Rockaway Peninsula and Jamaica Bay appeared. JFK was in sight.

_"Oh my God, I am so excited to land!" _exclaimed Vanellope

_"Me too!" _replied Rancis.

_"Ladies and gentleman, please put on your seat belts and turn of your electrons. We are now landing at JFK." _said the captain on airline PA.

After the announcement, the 737 landed on the runway, and taxed to the gate. All of the racers were excited to leave the plane, and go discover the sights of New York. At the arrival terminal, there were was a special guest. It was the mayor of NYC: Bill de Blasio.

_"Sugar Rush, welcome to the city of New York." _said De Blasio.

_"Why thank you for that warm welcome!" _said Rancis.

_"Sure enough, Rancis." _replied De Blasio. _"In fact, we have vehicles just in store for you guys so we can transport you all to the Plaza Hotel in Midtown."_


End file.
